Truth, Dare or Command
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: Holland and Talho have an arguement before their Birthdays. Now it's up to the crew to help them make up. Will either be willing to swallow their pride? Oneshot. Bordering Citrus


Here's a oneshot about Holland and Talho. I hope you like it. So without further ado here's the story. Don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven

* * *

"Holland, you are such a jerk!" Talho yelled. She slammed the door shut and stormed off to the bridge.

**FLASHBACK:**

Talho walked to the bed and lay down next to Holland. Holland wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Talho asked him. Apart from her usual present to Holland, she wanted to give him something else.

"Birthday," Holland said. He had forgotten that his birthday was in two days time, which meant that he had also forgotten Talho's birthday since both of them were born on the same date three years apart.

"Yeah, you know, the day of the year that you celebrate the day you were born," she said.

"Well, I dunno. I already have most of what I want," he replied.

"Ok, what about the rest of what you want?" Talho asked.

"Um…" he said thinking, "how bout a day alone with you on our ref board?"

"Hmmm… sounds good."

"Hmmm… but then who'll look after the Gekko and Eureka," Holland said.

"Eureka," Talho said her anger starting to grow. "Renton can look after Eureka for a few hours and the Gekko has expert LFO pilots who can take care of things."

"Yeah, but that little shrimp will get up to who knows what with her?"

"Well if you're so damn worried about her then why don't you spend the day on a ref board with her!" Talho said angrily. She stormed towards the door. She turned around and looked at him and then yelled, "Holland, you are such a jerk!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Holland sat up and watched Talho storm out of the room. _Jeez, I can never win with her. Last year it was the same thing, but a different argument. _All of the members of Gekkostate stayed away from Talho while she was angry, especially Eureka.

----------------------------------------------

The following day Holland and Talho had a shouting match which ended in Talho throwing a hair dryer at Holland before she stormed off. Renton was sitting in the lounge when Talho stormed in. He tried to get out, but had no luck.

"Hey Renton," Talho said.

"Yes Miss Talho," Renton answered looking at the ground.

"You'd better not turn out like Holland. Got that?"

"Yes Miss Talho," he replied. Hilda and Matthieu walked into the lounge. Matthieu was about to turn around and leave when he saw Talho, But Hilda pulled him inside.

"Hey Tal, what's the matter?" Hilda asked even though she like all of the crew had heard the argument.

"Holland's being himself," Talho replied with fire in her eyes.

"Tell you what, how bout we play truth, dare or command? It'll be fun and it'll cheer you up," Hilda suggested. A plan was forming in her head.

"Fine," Talho said in a blunt tone.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so you all know the plan?" Hilda asked. She had gone to find the others to play truth, dare or command.

"Yeah, get Holland and Talho to make up by playing this game," Hap replied. "Like that would work without one of them killing us."

"It's gonna have to, other wise the two of them are going to be arguing on their birthday again," Hilda replied.

"I'll go and get Holland," Eureka said.

"Great," Hilda said. "Remember when either of them call dare or command what to do."

All of the crew entered the lounge and waited of Eureka and Holland to arrive. When Talho saw Holland she stood up to leave, but Hilda pulled her down. Holland tried to turn around and leave, but Hap was blocking the door.

"How bout I go first?" Renton suggested.

"Yeah," was the reply from the crew.

"Um… Miss Talho?" he asked.

"Command," she replied.

"French Holland," Renton said and moved out of her reach.

"No," she replied, giving him a killer look.

"It's a… command. You…-gulp- have no choice… Miss Talho."

"Fine," Talho said through gritted teeth. She gave him another dirty look before standing up and walking toward Holland, who was sitting in the middle of the couch. She bent down when she was in front of him and leaned forward. Holland looked at Talho and swallowed. At the angle that she was standing he could see her cleavage perfectly. He felt her lips touch his and her tongue contact his. He had the urge to pull her closer and kiss her longer, but she pulled away. Talho turned and walked to an empty chair leaving Holland looking partially shocked.

"Hilda?" Talho asked.

"Dare," Hilda replied. The kiss between Holland and Talho hadn't lasted long, which meant that they had a lot of work to do.

------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Hap had downed thirty sodas, Hilda was balancing on her head, Renton and Eureka were in a very uncomfortable position (imagine the two of them in an awkward game of twister and Renton under Eureka) and Moondoggie was on his hands and knees with Gidget sitting on his back. Talho glanced at the scene for a second and then turned her attention back to her own scenario. She was dared to lie a centimetre above Holland and neither of them could move. She had lie balance on her arms to keep the space between them. Holland was commanded to keep eye contact with her at all times. Both of them found it harder and harder to not want to kiss the other. Eventually Hilda toppled over, Hap threw up, Renton and Eureka couldn't manage the position any longer and fell. Doggie fell causing Gidget to fall on top of him. Matthieu, who was commanded to keep silent, burst out laughing. Talho glanced up and looked at the scene before looking back down at Holland and meeting his piercing blue eyes.

"I give up," Renton said blushing. Eureka was sitting on top of him blushing.

"Yeah," said Hap before he threw up again. All of the crew agreed. The standing ones collapsed and the seated ones got into comfier positions. Talho was still a centimetre above Holland and was keeping eye contact with him. She tried to push herself off him, but she felt her arms weaken and she fell on top of him. Talho felt her face go red and so did Holland. She managed to push herself up and climb off Holland. All of the crew watched this in silence waiting for something to happen. They watched Talho walk out of the lounge and Holland blush a bright shade of red. Holland stood up after a moment of awkward silence and walked to his room. The crew watched him walk out of the lounge.

"Well so much for that idea," Hap said.

"Clearly you didn't see the look in their eyes," Hilda said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------

Holland walked to his room and thought about Talho. He was wishing that he hadn't said the things that he had. As he opened the door he found Talho lying on the edge of the bed. She was lying on her back, one leg hanging over the edge, the other was bent up and she was watching TV upside down. Talho looked at Holland as he opened the door and then turned her attention back to the TV. Holland walked over to the bed and sat next to Talho.

"Look, about yesterday and today," Holland said, "I'm sorry for saying those things and not thinking straight.

"It's… not your fault. I was jealous of Eureka. You're looking out for her and I need to accept it," Talho said.

"I guess I've passed overprotective, haven't I?"

"You think," Talho said with a smirk.

"How bout I make it up to you?" he asked.

"I thought that we had a way of making up?" Talho commented.

"Besides that," Holland said kissing her lips lightly. "There's a city not too far from here. If we land there the crew could take a break and there are dozens of quiet picnic spots that offer plenty of privacy."

"Mmmm… sounds great," Talho replied licking her lips. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Holland's neck. "Now I do believe that you apologised and my top is still on."

"Not," Holland said kissing her, "for much longer.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said. "You see I'm gonna kiss you and then take your top off. Then I'll take everything else off you. When I'm done… I'll let you figure the rest out."

"Ok then. I'm waiting for that kiss. And make it nice and long," Talho said. Holland kissed her and felt her body on his. As he kissed her he removed her top and skirt. Talho felt him take off her bra and underwear. She kicked off her boots and took off Holland's shirt. They broke apart for a second.

"Happy birthday Talho," Holland said.

"Happy birthday Holland."

"It is happy as long as I'm with you Tal," Holland replied with a smirk as he kissed Talho again.

* * *

Please drop me a review. I really appreciate them


End file.
